


A few minutes

by Chlodovech



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ass groping, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlodovech/pseuds/Chlodovech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing wrong in having a quickie at your friend's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A few minutes

Pulling himself out from Kagami, Aomine grunted happily. “This was really great, huh, boy?” his voice was still husky when he rested his chin on the redhead’s shoulder.

Kagami rolled his eyes. “We should have not done that.”

“Hmm? Done what?” Aomine grinned mischievously, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso in a lazy hug.

“Kise is throwing a party because of a contract with a new company and we’re up here—”

“Enjoying the bliss after a good orgasm.” Daiki responded promptly, letting his hands travel down to the nice ass of the man in his lap, who just minutes ago was wantonly riding his cock and rolling his hips. “What’s wrong with boyfriends leaving the party to have a quickie?” he asked in a smirk as he deliciously groped Kagami’s ass. “It’s just for a few minutes!”

The redhead groaned and grabbed the mischievous hands to return them to his waist.

“We should be there, Aomine. He’s our friend.”

“I’m sure that his twelve fangirls will give him enough attention for him to not notice our absence.” He shrugged it off, leaning back from Taiga’s shoulder to look at his eyes, smiling when seeing the traces of lust still in the red orbs.

Kagami frowned at the dusky skinned man below him. “I wonder how you managed to make friends, you asshole.”

“It’s easy when you’re a tall, awesome, and handsome asshole.” Daiki said with his signature cocky smile, making the redhead roll his eyes again but winning a snort from him.

“If I were him I wouldn’t forgive you,” Kagami said in a devilish smile, lazily wrapping his arms around Aomine’s neck. “I’d kick you outta my party right away. And make a scene to embarrass you for all eternity.”

Daiki laughed out loud, his eyes wrinkling in the corners. “You’re so mean, Kagamicchi~ Kise would never do that. He loves me.” He said in a nod, and seeing the mocking look that Taiga was giving him, he continued: “Everybody loves me!”

“Yeah?” Taiga questioned, arching a brow at Aomine and receiving another nod and a nibble in his chin from him. “That’s funny, because I can only recall the stories that your friends, who love you _so much_ , told me about the numerous players who hate you since high school.”

“They don’t count. They’re all lame weak asses.” Aomine promptly responded again, biting at the skin of Kagami’s collarbones.

“You’re really an ass.”

“Thanks, but you should see yours in those jeans.” Daiki kissed his way up to Taiga’s strong jaw while his fingers ran through his wide back, tracing his muscles slowly. “You look so damn good in them, Taiga.”

“I do?” Kagami gave a small smile, lifting his chin when tanned lips sucked on his Adam’s apple.

“Mhmm. I couldn’t help thinking how amazing you looked in them, nor how great it would be take them off and fuck you real good.” Daiki grunted, leaving one last kiss on Taiga’s ear lobe before leaning back to look at him.

“That’s good to know.” Taiga replied in a low voice, pulling softly at the blue strands of his boyfriend, locking their gazes. “I will wear them more often, then.”

Aomine arched a brow. “Didn’t you say we should be at the party?” he looked at the red eyes, their lips ghostly touching each other when he asked in a smile.

“Well, it’s like you said…” Kagami started in a whisper, nibbling at Aomine’s lower lip with his teeth, giving a slow lick before pulling back. “It’s just for a few minutes.” He finished in a malicious smile.

Tanned arms quickly tightened their grip around his waist, Daiki pulling the redhead closer to him as their lips clashed together again in an deep kiss, full of tongue and sloppy sucks, and when the mischievous hands returned to his ass, Taiga had no intentions to stop them, moaning audibly when they deliciously groped him instead.

The party could wait for _another_ few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i lay down hours ago to rest my eyes for a bit and this popped up in my head. i just hope my english here is acceptable! what you guys think? (-̀◞८◡◟-́)


End file.
